1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to display systems for agricultural vehicles. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to display systems that switch between display modes.
2. Related Art
Modern agricultural vehicles are often equipped with Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers or other Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) for determining their locations or positions while they are operated. Agricultural vehicles are also often equipped with displays for displaying representations of these positions on maps or other cartographic displays. The displays can often be adjusted to present different views such as perspective views, top views, etc. and to provide different magnification or zoom levels.
Many operators desire to switch between views and/or magnification levels as they drive. For example, many operators find it useful and aesthetically pleasing to see a perspective or horizon view while traveling across a field so they can see marked obstacles, boundaries, etc. and to switch to a top or plan view when approaching a field boundary and/or while turning to assist with aligning the vehicle for another pass down the field. Similarly, many operators wish to see wide-angle views while traveling across a field and magnified views while approaching a field boundary.
Many known display systems permit operators to switch between views, magnification levels, and other display modes, but require manual activation of switches, touchscreen controls and the like to do so. This is inconvenient and distracts the operators from other tasks.
Accordingly there is a need for improved systems and methods for switching display modes in agricultural vehicles.